Was It Wrong
by ForeverJaganFan
Summary: James did something that he wasn't proud of. He needed guidance from the only friend he could really trust who wouldn't laugh at him or ignore him. Carlos.


Was It Wrong?

James did something that he wasn't proud of. He needed guidence. From the only friend he could really trust who wouldn't laugh at him or ignore him. Carlos. xxx James sits on the sofa in 2J, with his head in his hands. James was about to get up to go to bed when Carlos walked in. "Hey James, what's up?" Carlos asked as he walked up slowly and causiously to his confused friend, and put and arm around James's shoulders. "Hey, Carlos, can i talk to you?" James asked, with a drag in his voice. "Of course buddy. anything." Carlos replied instantly. they walked to their shared room together. James sitting on his bed and Carlos sitting on his, right in front of James. "What's going on?" Carlos asked concerned for his friend.

"ya know that party we had last night? celebrating the album release?"

"Yes of course..."

"I went to the balcony, with Logan to talk and..." James paused, unable to find the right words.

"yeah? what happened?" Carlos asked, sorta jumpy.

"uhhh...I kissed Logan. well actually he kissed me...uh, no we kissed each other..okay he kissed me but i kissed back..." James stammered.

"woah, James, slow down. now...what?" Carlos was practically speachless.

"well i didn't mean for it to happen, it just sorta did, the music was soft and slow and the sky was just so beautiful we couldn't help ourselves. It was just beatiful, and ya know...i liked it... what does that mean? does it mean i'm gay? for Logan?!" James went on.

"i don't know James...don't you like girls though?" Carlos asked.

"of course, but being around Logan gives me shivers and weird feelings in odd places..." James said, clearly unsure of his feelings for one of his good friends. Carlos shivered at James's awkward choice of words.

"uhh, w-well, i don't know, maybe you're bi and you're just now noticing it?" Carlos said. He wasn't sure if he was helping or not.

"maybe. but should i tell him?" James asked.

"yes of course, do what you think is right."

"what if he doesn't like me back? What if he think's I'm sick, and weird? What if things get awkward between us? What if he ignores me and avoids me?

"enough of these 'what-ifs' already. 'What if' he likes you back, and wants to actually move things on between you too? you've been friends with him since like 5th grade, i don't think he'll want to lose you." Carlos smiled.

"you have a point. well, was it wrong?"

"no. do you think it is?"

"umm...i don't know. it felt so right, but it was so wrong." James explained.

"how was it wrong?" Carlos asked.

"i felt like i was going against myself."

"do you like him or don't you?"

"yes, i do!"

"so then how is it wrong? if you're kissing the person you like?"

"it's not i guess, i just felt bad. like naughty."

"Ha, it'll pass."

"uh...?"

"don't worry. an innocent kiss means nothing."

"Carlos, i felt something different behind this kiss though. it felt so right."

"James. go kiss your boyfriend!" Carlos teased.

"shut up! i don't know if he likes me back." James said looking to his feet.

"you said he kissed you first."

"i wasn't exactly clear on who kissed first."

"shut up. wanna find out if he likes you?"

"yeah you got an idea?"

"yeah go talk to him." Carlos pushed James out of the room.

"i could have said that!" James walked away.  
xxx As James walked out of his room, slowly, and stopped in his tracks as he noticed Logan walking from the kitchen. "Hey James." Logan said slowly approching him. "Hey Logan..." James said awkwardly. "Can we talk?" James asked, walking with Logan to sit down. "yeah i don't see why not..." Logan followed James to the sofa and sat down beside him. "what's up?" Logan asked.

"About last night..." James started.

"Oh god, you hate me don't you?" Logan let his head fall into his hands. James tilted his head, watching Logan. He put his arm on Logan's back, slightly.

"It's fine Logan. No I don't hate you. I could never hate you. Last night was amazing, and I loved every second of it. I loved being there with you, alone. Logan," James paused. chosing his next few words not very wisely, but they got Logan right where he wanted him. "When you're around me, you give me shivers and weird feelings in odd places, and I love the feelings you to bring me. I loved your lips on my lips." Logan smirked, and smashed his lips against James's lips, and within a minute they were on the floor in a full-on tongue battle for dominance. Their pants around their ankles, and Just as Logan was about to rip off his underwear, Carlos walked out of his and James's bedroom, laughing so hard he was at the brink of tears! "Aw, Come on, guys! Not on the carpet! I just vacumed!" James and Logan hurried to their feet, tugging on their pants, trying to get them up. Carlos still laughing. The other guys so embarrassed they were at the brink of tears! Carlos turned to look at them. James wiping Logan's saliva off his face. Carlos looked down and once again, burst out laughing at the bulge in their jeans. He hit his face with his hand and walked out laughing. "Thanks guys, i needed a laugh." He said, through tears, waving at the two horny boys behind him. The door closed. The guys stoof there looking at each other with awkward smiles, rubbing the backs of their necks. They both looked down, and giggled at each other's hardness, then they both ran to James's room, fell onto his bed and there began the act of Jagan love. :)  
xx


End file.
